


The Story of Jenny and Lillian

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series, Marvel (Comics), She-Hulk
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-17
Updated: 2008-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: For: gentle_thornsSetting: Pre-Savage She Hulk and pre-AngelRequest: angel/she-hulk, Jen Walters/Lilah, Wolfram and HartSummary: Once upon a time, they were finishing law school.





	The Story of Jenny and Lillian

"Your girlfriend called," Lilah says, not looking up from her textbook. It's the last week of school and everyone's preparing to take the bar exam, instead of studying for finals.

Jen drops her bag on the floor, books crashing. "She's not my girlfriend."

Lilah snorts. She's seen Jen's enthusiastic greetings with tongue for her so-called best friend. "Break up?" Not that Lilah cares, but Constitutional Law always bored her.

"We weren't dating so there was nothing to break up. Drop it, Lillian." Jen walks into their kitchen and Lilah hears the microwave running. No, Jen isn't the type of person to run off and join the legions of androgynous dykes that don't shave their armpits.

"It's Lilah now, Jenny." Wolfram & Hart, the biggest law firm in L.A., did not hire some meek girl from Kansas named Lillian; they hired Lilah Morgan, a cut-throat cold bitch.

Jen comes back out with a big bowl of popcorn. "I turned them down. I'm not coming to L.A. with you."

Lilah's stunned. "You turned down an easy starting salary of $100,000? For what? Don't tell me you're planning on doing soul-searching and applied at the D.A.'s office to publicly defend some homeless crack dealers? I know your daddy's a sheriff, but fuck, Walters, I didn't realize the sucker-gene had passed to you."

"When did you get so mean?" Jen asks. "I don't see what's wrong with trying to give back to the community. But no, I've decided to take a year off."

"It's Jill, isn't it?" Lilah's seen better women than Jen go over the deep end with romantic relationship. Lilah prefers her "personal massager" or the kind of relationship that last a few drinks and orgasms.

Jen's curled around the popcorn bowl, sitting on the floor next to the couch. Not even enough dignity to pull herself onto the couch. Normally, Lilah would pass this behavior off as silly and leave her to defend for herself, but Jen... Jen's been her roommate since she answered the ad for a two-bedroom apartment right off campus, quiet, female roommate only.

Lilah closes her book and slides onto the floor. "You need to get over her, Jen. You're a brilliant lawyer. Dare I say, the only one to ever challenge me in class. You shouldn't be throwing away what's sure to be a 6-figure and climbing career with big headlines."

"But a crappy girlfriend."

"I'm sure this thing with you and Jill will blow over. Or you'll find someone better." Lilah touches Jen's arm. "Perhaps what you need's a rebound fuck." She leans in and kisses Jen.

Lilah expects Jen to push her away -- to say they're roommates and nothing else. Instead, Jen pushes the bowl out of her way and pulls Lilah closer. "One night," Jen says, "and one night only."

"That's what I normally go for." Lilah pushes her hands up Jen's blue tanktop, thankful her lack of bra means one less article of clothing for Lilah to remove. She wants Jen naked now.

As Lilah kisses down Jen's neck, she tells Jen the things she left out the successful lawyer pep talk. The parts about Jen being beautiful and how her quick-wits and normally self-assured demeanor were good for other things besides the courtroom. She gives the last part of soft Lillian to Jen.

Lilah tugs Jen's shorts and underwear off her hips and dips her head down to bring Jen off.


End file.
